comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Summers (Earth-27750)
A former Vietnam War veteran, the fearless leader of the X-Men, Cyclops possesses an incredible and unique Mutant power. However, as of many other Mutants, his power is viewed as a curse. But to him, it is a gift, and one of the few Mutants to consider that their powers are in fact, God's gifts. Although Scott's powers haven't surfaced in 20 years, during one of his last missions in the Vietnam War, his Mutant power finally manifested, and he went into hiding for several decades, although his Mutant power's manifestation happened to save his teammates. He was finally found and resurfaced to the public when Charles Xavier found him, and recruited him into his "X-Men", a group of Mutants that fight for the world that loathes them, and protects the rights of Mutants in the world. While initially he still hasn't got his confidence stitched up together, finally, Scott managed to become the X-Men's beacon of light, and a friend to many heroes. Even if he's a Mutant, the public widely accepts that Cyclops is the most accepted Mutant in the general community. For years, he fought alongside his comrades against threats the Earth faced, when the Justice League can't deal with them for certain times. Even when the Justice League is away in another realm called "Azeroth" to save the said world, the X-Men took their place as the premiere superhero team that protects the world, under Cyclops' lead. And on another chance, when the Justice League is captured by Doctor Doom, and a "failsafe program" called the "Avengers Initiative" is triggered, Cyclops is one of the heroes chosen to replace the Justice League and defeat Doom, as well as freeing the League. And in the Avengers, Cyclops takes another name of Basilisk and becomes a different hero, though he still fights for the same cause of justice along with the other Avengers. Scott, along with the other X-Men debuted in Warlords of Draenor, as the leader of the X-Men while the Justice League's away in Azeroth. Scott becomes Basilisk in Doom's Day. History Personality A rare breed of Mutant that considers his powers a gift, Scott Summers is always an optimistic person, believing that even in the worst case of scenario, there'll be a way out of it. While so, he's known to be a shy person prior to the time when he becomes the leader of the X-Men. As the leader of the X-Men, his optimism gives him the said title, and makes him a role model among other members of the Mutant team. He believes that even if Mutants are despised by the general community, although there are other super-powered beings on the planet, Mutants are still capable of being accepted by humans and other superhumans alike. Scott hates acts of carnage against the Mutant community, and will actively supress such acts, even if it goes personal. Although he's seemingly the best leader there is, Scott actually needs to deal with the stress (as well as its remnants) during his tenure with the X-Men. In fact, he's still depressed even when he accepted that he's a Mutant, due to his Mutant power's manifestation costing the lives of his comrade. Scott possesses a good sense of humor, but knows when to use it, and when NOT to use it. And when he gets serious, all of his words do mean what they mean. This can be observed during his time as Basilisk with the Avengers, when he's nearly an all-serious person, with a dried-out sense of humor and no-regrets of torturing others for information. Still, Scott knows what to do in certain times. Powers and Abilities Scott possesses the same exact set of powers as his mainstream counterpart. However, a major difference is that instead of having his eyes acting as a portal to another dimension that allows him to shoot out his energy beam, his eyes literally blast concussive beams. His visor actually acts as an enhancer to the blasts. The beams are collected to the visor's back side, and then the visor's own "front" later on blasts an even bigger, combined concussive blast. By his own will, he can blast the optic beams at any time, but he uses his visor in most of the times so that he can channel an even stronger blast. However, this ability comes at a price of great pain. Passively, due to his Mutant power, his eyes glow red, and that indicates the pain he feel all the time when he's not blasting out his optic beams. And when he blasts out the optic beams, Scott suffers an immense pain, and the pain increases the bigger his beams are. Luckily, Scott trains himself to ignore the pain. Although sometimes, he does use painkillers to "ease the flow" (which is why Scott brings painkillers everytime he go to various missions). His power, however, also has two good side-effects. Due to Scott's long-exposure to his "lasers", he apparently is able to absorb other energies directed at him, and enhance his blast's power, without adding even more pain level to his "blast pain". While logically, his large optic blasts can kill him, Scott's nociceptors are numb, which allows him the ability not to die even when using large-scale optic blasts. Another side-effect of his power is that he possesses immunity to telepathic attacks, and mind-reading, from lesser telepaths. Cyclops' power gains an upgrade when he becomes Basilisk. Using a new seemingly magical visor, Scott's pain level during his usage of his optic blasts is reduced, and his optic-blasts are much stronger while he's using the visor. The visor (or mask, to be more accurate) can also be opened in a seemingly sentient way (the mask opens itself automatically when Cyclops' mind says so) so Scott can unleash pure optic-blasts, which somehow, is weaker than his "mask-on optic-blast", but now, can burn off targets. The mask also allows Cyclops to unleash an even bigger optic blast, bigger than the one in the picture above, with reduced pain levels. This makes him even more dangerous than his Cyclops incarnation. *'Optic-Blast': As said in the previous section, Cyclops is capable of blasting concussive beams out of his eyes. And unlike his mainstream counterpart his eyes literally shoot out beams, without acting like a portal to another dimension, which allows him to shoot out the concussive blast. The first time his optic-blast manifested, it is capable of sending a military truck to the air miles away, and instantly kill soldiers within one spreading shot (as that time, he has no control over his powers). Over the years, he has trained in mastering his optic-blast, and managed to be able to modify the size of the optic-beams. He can shoot out an extremely small optic blast that can lobotomize a person, or unleash a large blast capable of leveling a building. As Basilisk, his optic-blast power is significantly increased, and somehow, his new Basilisk mask is capable of turning Scott's natural "no-mask-on" optic-blasts into lasers, capable of burning targets. However, while the Basilisk mask is still on, he can't burn people. *'Energy Absorption': As a side effect of his optic-blast power, Scott's body is capable of absorbing most energies directed at him, especially energy attacks. Scott can absorb nearly all kinds of energies known to man-kind, but powerful magic energies aren't capable of being absorbed by Cyclops. Depending on how large the energy absorpt by Scott, his optic-blast's power will increase the more energy he absorbed. *'Telepathic Immunity': Although Scott possesses this power, in truth, he has no idea that he's immune to being intercepted by telepaths. Some says that this is as another side effect of his Mutant power, while others say that Charles Xavier granted him this ability. Neverthless, Cyclops is capable of resisting telepathic attacks and intervention from telepaths, though not all telepaths, only lesser ones. Trivia *Unlike his mainstream counterpart, it is unknown whether Scott had Gabriel and Alex Summers as his brothers. His background has been shrouded in mystery, with Scott hiding it constantly. *While Scott's Avengers identity, Basilisk, is based on his Age of X incarnation, Scott's eye-lids are not surgically removed, like his Age of X version. However, as of his eye-beam's enhanced power due to his new mask, Scott's eye-lids do frequently got fried, only to be regenerated minutes/seconds after using his eye-beam. *Scott apparently loves the Star Wars franchise, and hates "every single second of the movies". However, he hated Episode 7's main villain, Kylo Ren, because of his "dick face". *Unlike his mainstream counterpart, as of his time as Basilisk, Cyclops' eye-beam does not decrease in power when he unleashes a larger blast. *Cyclops constantly mistook his eye-beam as "lasers". His eye-beam is drastically different from lasers, as it does not generate heat, but instead, is a concussive beam. Though it has been known to sometimes "burn" targets down. When Scott becomes Basilisk, he discovers that his eye-beam is somehow capable of being used in... torturing others by concentrating his eye beam and unleashing scars upon the victims. *When Scott is Cyclops, his personality is similar to his mainstream version, with a more cheerful nature. But when he's Basilisk, somehow, he's described as a "murderous killing machine", and with a dark sense of humor. Cyclops said that he became like that because "the world's in a real danger, and there's no time for f*ck and sh*t". Category:Versions of Cyclops Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Red Eyes Category:Heat Vision Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Earth-27750 Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Energy Senses Category:Insanity Category:Single Characters Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Mutants